In Your Heart
by plumpminniekins
Summary: " Apa maksud dari ucapan Donghae hyung yang mengatakan bahwa.. kalian kehilangan Sungmin yang dulu? "/ " Sembuhkanlah Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah. " / " Mwo! Hyukie-ah, jangan main-main! Oppa tak akan pernah membiarkan si Cho itu menemui Sungmin lagi. Tak akan! "/ " Nugu? Ini aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak mengenalku Sungmin-ah? " / KyuMin / GS / Ganti Summary / Ch. 4 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**In Your Heart**  
**.**  
**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**  
**.**  
**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum**  
**.**  
**GS, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

Enjoyed The Story :)

* * *

**Author POV**

Derap langkah sepasang kaki jenjang yang berbalut celana piama itu terus menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat tergesa. Keringat dingin terlihat menetes membasahi keningnya.

" Minnie-ah! " panggilnya setelah kedua kakinya menapakki lantai ruang keluarga. Tak ada jawaban, ia memutuskan menuju dapur walaupun nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal akibat berlari dari lantai dua tadi.

" Minnie! Minnie-ah! Sungmin! " panggilnya lagi dan sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

Kedua mata yeoja itu sudah memerah menahan tangis. " Minnie-ah.. kau dimana? " tanyanya takut.

" Hiks.. "

Gerakkannya terhenti saat kedua telinganya menangkap sebuah isakkan lirih. Kepalanya menoleh menatap ke arah bawah meja makan.

Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyibak kain yang menutupi meja makan tersebut hingga menjuntai kebawah.

" Minnie-ah.. " panggilnya lega saat seseorang yang dicarinya ada disana. Dibawah meja makan tersebut.

Kedua bahu yeoja tersebut bergetar hebat. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan disela-sela kakinya yang ditekuk serta dipeluk erat olehnya.

" Minnie-ah.. kenapa menangis, hm? " tanya yeoja dengan rambut pirang seraya menggenggam tangan putih tersebut.

Yeoja itu mendongak. Memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang sembab dan memerah. Dan jangan lupakan jejak-jejak air mata dikedua pipinya.

" Hiks.. hiks.. H-Hyukie.. hiks.. Hyukie.. " panggil yeoja itu disela isak tangisnya lalu menghambur kepelukkan yeoja yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya.

Jika saja Hyuk Jae –yeoja yang kini tengah dipeluk- tidak menjaga keseimbangannya, maka dia pasti akan terjungkal ke belakang.

Dipeluknya balik yeoja itu dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam panjang sebatas lengan itu. " Ne. Ini aku Hyukie. Wae geurae Minnie? Kenapa menangis? " tanyanya lagi.

" Hiks.. o-orang itu. Hiks.. hiks.. o-rang-orang itu datang lagi. Hiks.. aku takut. Hiks.. hiks.. " jawab Sungmin –yeoja tersebut- .

Hyuk Jae menghela nafas pelan. Selalu seperti ini.

" Sst.. tenanglah. Gwaenchana. Mereka tidak datang. Jika mereka datang, aku, Taemin dan Jung ahjuma juga Park ahjussi akan menghajar mereka. Jadi tenang saja, kau aman disini. Uljima.. " jelas Hyuk Jae lembut.

" Hiks.. hiks.. n-ne.. " jawab Sungmin pelan meskipun dalam hatinya dia masih sangat ketakutan.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum lembut. " Kalau begitu kita kembali ke kamar, ne? Ini masih jam satu subuh. Kita kembali tidur, ne? " ajaknya.

" T-tapi.. "

" Aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini. Bagaimana? " bujuk Hyuk Jae.

Meskipun tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin, tapi Hyuk Jae dapat merasakan yeoja mengangguk dalam pelukkannya. Ia tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Dibantunya Sungmin berdiri lalu memapahnya menuju kamar.

Sungmin merupakan seorang yeoja yang sangat periang. Mudah tersenyum dan sifatnya yang terkenal ramah membuatnya banyak disenangi banyak orang. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang cantik nyaris seperti boneka yang membuatnya dicintai oleh begitu banyak namja disekitarnya.

Ia juga mempunyai seorang namjachingu yang tampan dan merupakan salah satu siswa populer saat mereka masih sekolah dulu. Bahkan, saat masuk ke universitas pun seperti itu.

Tapi itu dulu, berbeda dengan sekarang. Kepribadian Sungmin berubah sejak kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Kejadian saat dimana dirinya dituduh berselingkuh dan tidur dengan namja lain. Namjachingu'nya percaya begitu saja lalu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka walau Sungmin sudah mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

Satu minggu setelahnya, Sungmin mendengar kabar bahwa namja tampan itu akan ditunangkan dengan yeoja lain. Sakit hati dan terpuruk, dua hal itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin saat itu. Hingga dua bulan setelahnya sesuatu yang paling berharga darinya direnggut oleh beberapa namja yang tak dikenalnya. Ia semakin jatuh terpuruk. Trauma hingga sekarang.

Tapi hal itu tak mengurangi rasa kasih sayang semua orang padanya. Bahkan, semuanya berusaha membuat Sungmin kembali seperti semula, walau mereka tahu itu tidaklah mudah. Mengingat Sungmin sendiri sangat takut bila menemui orang luar.

" Nah.. sekarang tidurlah. " titah yeoja manis itu seraya membenarkan letak selimut yang dipakai Sungmin.

Sungmin menurut. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk kembali tertidur. Tak lama, nafas teratur Sungmin tercipta. Menandakan bahwa yeoja cantik itu sudah berada dialam mimpi. Hyuk Jae menghela nafas berat lalu berjalan mendekati sofa panjang yang letaknya tak jauh dari kasur Sungmin lalu tidur disana.

**.**

.

Pintu utama rumah keluarga Lee itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja tampan dengan balutan jas khas orang kerja dengan menyeret sebuah koper hitam besar ditangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang apapun digunakan untuk melepas asal dasi yang dikenakannya.

" Ah, tuan muda sudah pulang rupanya. Ahjuma bantu membawa koper. " tawar seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja datang dari arah belakang rumah.

Namja itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan kopernya pada ahjuma tersebut. " Gomawo ahjuma. Oh ya, Sungmin, Taemin dan Hyukie ada dimana ahjuma? " tanyanya.

" Mereka masih dikamar. Belum bangun tuan. Kalau begitu ahjuma permisi dulu. "

Yeoja paruh baya tersebut'pun segera melangkah menuju kamar sang tuan muda untuk menaruh koper. Sedangkan namja tampan itu melangkah menuju kamar kedua adiknya.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar pertama dibuka. Menampilkan ruangan bercat pink didalamnya. Kedua matanya menatap bergantian pada seorang yeoja yang masih tertidur nyenyak disofa dan dikasur king size tersebut. Ia tersenyum lembut dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin –yeoja yang masih tertidur dibalik selimut itu-. Duduk ditepi kasur lalu mengusap lembut kepala sang adik dengan sayang.

" Eoh? Oppa sudah pulang? " celetuk Hyuk Jae seraya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya sebentar lalu tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang kini juga tengah tersenyum padanya.

" Aku membuatmu terbangun ya? " tanya namja tersebut. Hyuk Jae menggeleng pelan.

" Kenapa tidur disofa? Kenapa tidak tidur dikasur, hm? " tanya namja itu lagi lembut.

" Aniya, aku tak ingin Sungmin merasa terganggu saat tidur. Lagipula aku juga tak bisa tidur. Semalam.. trauma Sungmin kambuh lagi. Aku mendapatinya menangis dibawah meja makan. " jelas Hyuk Jae.

Mendengar itu, Donghae –anak tertua di keluarga Lee tersebut- menghela nafas berat. " Sudah kuduga. Kemarin malam perasaanku tak enak. Tidak tahunya apa yang kutakutkan terjadi. "

" Sudahlah oppa, aku yakin Sungmin akan sembuh. Sekarang biarkan dia tidur, dan oppa istirahat. Oppa baru saja sampai bukan? " tanya Hyuk Jae sambil mengusap-usap kedua bahu kekasihnya.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Ditundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut kening Sungmin lalu berdiri.

" Oppa istirahatlah. Aku akan membangunkan Taemin untuk sekolah lalu membantu Jung ahjuma menyiapkan sarapan. " titah Hyuk Je seraya melepaskan dasi yang masih dipakai oleh namja tampan itu.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup kening kekasihnya. " Geurae. Aku akan istirahat, tapi sebelumnya ingin melihat Taemin dulu. Rindu juga dengan si bungsu nan manja itu. Jangan lupa panggilkan aku jika sarapan sudah siap. " ucapnya dan segera melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Hyuk Jae beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dibenarkannya letak selimut Sungmin hingga sebatas leher yeoja cantik itu, lalu pergi keluar.

**.**

.

" Hyung! Tunggu aku! " teriak seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi pada seorang namja tampan yang mengenakan kacamata hitam didepannya.

Namja berkacamata itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap namja yang saat ini sedang berlari menyusul dirinya.

" Cepatlah sedikit Minho. Aku sudah lelah. " ucapnya.

Namja tinggi yang bernama Minho itu mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Ia berhenti tepat didepan namja tampan itu yang kini sudah membuka kacamatanya.

" Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan dengan cepat jika semua barang-barangmu aku yang membawanya. Kau tahu hyung, ini berat sekali. " sungut Minho.

Namja tampan itu berdecak sebal. " Kemarikan. Membawa begini saja kau tak bisa. Apa benar kau ini namja? " ucapnya seraya menarik sebuah koper hitam besar dari tangan namja yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya.

" Aku ini namja tulen hyung. Dasar kau itu! " kesalnya.

Sementara namja yang dipanggil olehnya hyung tersebut hanya tersenyum jahil. " Ne, ne. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pulang. Aku sudah sangat lelah. " ujarnya dan mulai melangkah diikuti oleh Minho disampingnya.

" Kyu hyung. " panggil Minho.

Kyuhyun –namja tampan itu- hanya berdeham menanggapi panggilan tersebut.

" Hyung.. tak ingin pergi menemuinya? " tanya Minho sedikit ragu.

" Aniya. " jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

" Wae? Kau tak rindu padanya? " tanya Minho –lagi- .

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minho.

Minho tersenyum. " Kau merindukannya hyung. Aku tahu itu. Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya saja? " usul Minho.

" Tak akan. Kau lupa apa yang sudah diperbuatnya padaku? Sungguh menyakitkan. " jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

" Ck! Hyung! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jika itu bukan salahnya. Kau saja yang sudah terlalu percaya dan terkontaminasi dengan ucapan-ucapan juga penjelasan palsu dari para yeoja waktu itu. " ucap Minho kesal.

" Terserah kau. Yang penting aku tak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi. " ujar Kyuhyun final.

**Donghae POV**

" AARRRGGHH! PERGI! "

PRANK!

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar Sungmin begitu mendengar dirinya berteriak dan membanting sebuah barang pecah beling. Hyukie dan Taemin'pun ikut berlari dibelakangku. Meninggalkan sarapan mereka dimeja makan.

" Minnie! " panggilku setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kulihat dirinya yang sedang meringkuk disudut kamar sambil menangis. Vas bunga kesayangannya sudah hancur berserakkan dilantai.

" Minnie-ah.. waeyo? " tanyaku sambil mendekatinya. Dapat kulihat kedua bahunya bergetar hebat.

" Jangan mendekat! Pergi! " ucapnya.

Aku tak mengindahkannya. Aku semakin mendekatinya dan memegang kedua bahunya.

" Jangan menyentuhku! Lepaskan aku! PERGII! " histerisnya sambil memberontak.

" Hei~ .. Minnie, ini aku oppa'mu. Sungmin-ah.. gwaenchana. Tenanglah.. " bujukku seraya memeluknya erat.

Tak perduli kedua tangannya yang kini memukuli punggungku. Sakit memang. Tapi yang terpenting aku harus membuatnya tenang.

" Hiks.. hiks.. " isaknya.

" Sst.. gwaenchana. Ini aku oppa'mu Sungmin-ah. Donghae oppa. Jadi tenanglah, ne? " bisikku sambil membelai kepalanya lembut.

" H-Hae oppa.. hiks.. hiks.. o-oppa.. hiks.. " gumamnya. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai tenang dan membalas pelukkanku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Ne. Uljima.. " kataku.

" Hiks.. m-mereka datang.. o-oppa mereka datang. Hiks.. hiks.. aku takut. Hiks.. " ujarnya.

" Ani.. aniya. Mereka tidak akan berani untuk datang kemari. Jika mereka berani datang, oppa sudah akan menghabisi mereka satu per satu. Jadi jangan takut, ne? " ucapku.

Kurasakan pelukkannya semakin erat.

" Oppa, sebaiknya Sungmin eonnie dibawa kembali ke atas kasur. Aku akan membawakan sarapan untuknya dan menyuruh Jung ahjuma untuk membersihkan pecahan vas'nya. " usul Taemin.

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Dan setelah itu kudengar langkah kaki Taemin keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

" Oppa, biar kubantu. " tawar Hyukie sambil memegang lengan kanan Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri.

Kami kembali mendudukkan Sungmin diatas kasurnya. Dan tak lama, Taemin bersama Jung ahjuma datang. Jung ahjuma sengan sigap langsung membersihkan pecahan vas bunga tersebut.

" Oppa, aku harus kesekolah. Jadi oppa tolong suapi Sungmin eonnie, ne? " pinta Taemin seraya menyerahkan sepiring nasi dan segelas susu yang dibawanya padaku.

" Ne. Kau berangkatlah. " ucapku.

Dia mendekat kearah Sungmin dan membelai kepala Sungmin lembut. " Eonnie, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ne? Eonnie makanlah yang banyak. Selama aku sekolah, Donghae oppa dan Hyukie eonnie akan menjagamu. Jadi jangan merasa takut ne? Annyeong.. " pamitnya.

Aku dan Hyukie hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Taemin sangat sayang pada Sungmin. Karena Sungmin merupakan satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang menyerupai sosok ibu baginya. Itu semua karena Sungmin yang lebih sering berada dirumah. Sedangkan aku yang setiap harinya harus pergi ke perusahaan, menjadi kurang memperhatikannya.

" Oppa, aku keluar dulu ne? " ucap Hyukie sambil tersenyum padaku dan beranjak dari kamar Sungmin bersama dengan Jung ahjuma.

" Cha! Sekarang kau sarapan dulu. Aaa.. " titahku dan menyodorkan sesendok nasi padanya. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan pertama dariku.

Sungmin.. adikku.. aku berjanji akan membuatnya sembuh dan menjadikannya sebagai Sungmin dengan pribadinya yang dulu. Aku berjanji!

**Hyuk Jae POV**

" Oppa. " panggilku pada Donghae oppa yang kini sedang menuju dapur. Mungkin untuk meletakkan piring kotor bekas Sungmin makan tadi.

Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Ne? " sahutnya.

" Aku keluar sebentar ingin membeli persediaan makanan. Persediaan makanan kemarin sudah hampir habis. " ucapku.

" Kenapa tak menyuruh Jung ahjuma saja untuk membelinya? " tanyanya seraya menaruh piring kotor tersebut di wastafle.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. " Jung ahjuma sedang banyak pekerjaan. Jadi aku saja yang membelinya. Sekalian membantu meringankan pekerjaannya. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ne? Jaga Minnie. " ujarku lalu melangkah pergi.

Donghae oppa merupakan kekasihku. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun. Dan sudah beberapa bulan ini aku menginap dirumahnya. Itu semua, karena aku diminta untuk menjaga kedua adiknya. Sungmin dan Taemin. Ah! Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku diminta untuk menjaga Sungmin. Bisa dibilang, Sungmin juga merupakan teman waktu SMA ku dulu.

Ya, sudah satu tahun lebih Sungmin mengalami trauma berat. Segala cara sudah kami lakukan agar membuatnya kembali seperti semula. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Dia semakin susah untuk diajak berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, kami tak akan menyerah untuk kembali membuatnya menjadi Sungmin yang dulu. Karena kami semua menyayanginya. Lagipula, tanpa diminta oleh Donghae oppa'pun aku pasti akan menjaga Sungmin. Jangan bertanya dimana orang tua mereka. Itu karena keduanya telah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil.

Begitu sampai di supermarket, aku langsung mendekati tempat sayuran. Memilih sayuran yang bagus dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam troli belanjaan. Sebenarnya tidak susah untuk membeli sayuran dan makanan lain untuk persediaan selama sebulan nanti. Donghae oppa juga Sungmin dan Taemin tidak pernah memilih-milih makanan.

" Kyuhyun hyung kau ingin minum apa? "

**DEG**

Kedua tanganku yang tadinya ingin kembali mendorong troli belanjaan terhenti seketika. Nama itu.

" Apa saja. "

Dan suara itu. Tidak salah lagi. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Dia sudah kembali. Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari tempat minum tadi. Aku mendongak. Menatap dua orang namja yang kini sedang berdiri dikasir.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. " Dia kembali. Eotteoke? " gumamku.

Bagaimana jika Donghae oppa tahu hal ini?

**.**

.

" Na jibe wasseo! " ucapku setelah kembali menutup pintu utama.

Kulihat Donghae oppa yang sudah berpakaian rapi berjalan mendekatiku. " Kau sudah pulang rupanya. "

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Seketika wajah namja itu kembali teringat dibenakku. Apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae oppa jika tahu namja itu sudah kembali ke Korea?

" Hyukie-ah.. waeyo? " tanyanya yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menggeleng kaku. " An-aniya gwaenchana. Oppa ingin berangkat ke kantor? " aku balik bertanya.

" Ne. Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus oppa tandatangani sekarang. " jawabnya.

" Kenapa tidak diantar kerumah saja? " tanyaku seraya membenarkan dasinya. Sementara belanjaanku kuletakkan dibawah sebentar.

" Oppa juga inginnya seperti itu. Tapi manajer Shin bilang jika itu dokumen yang sangat penting. Jadi mau tak mau oppa yang harus datang kesana. " jelasnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku pertanda mengerti dan kembali mengambil kantung belanjaanku.

" Oppa. " panggilku.

" Ne? "

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. " S-seandainya namja itu.. sudah kembali ke Korea dan tak sengaja bertemu denganmu, apa yang akan oppa lakukan? " tanyaku ragu.

Kulihat dia mengernyit bingung. " Namja itu? Nugu? " tanyanya tak mengerti.

" Namja itu.. K-Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. " jawabku.

Sejenak dia terdiam mendengar jawabanku. Dapat kulihat raut wajahnya berubah emosi.

" A-ah.. sudahlah tak usah dijawab. Lebih baik oppa langsung- "

" Oppa akan menghajarnya. "

" Ne? " sahutku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Oppa akan menghajarnya sampai dia mati. Ah! Ani! Itu terlalu enak untuknya. Mungkin oppa akan menyiksanya secara perlahan-lahan dulu. Itu baru menyenangkan dan mungkin bisa membuatnya merasakan penderitaan Sungmin selama ini. " jelasnya.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Sebesar itukah rasa bencinya sekarang pada Kyuhyun?

" Tapi ada apa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa dia sudah kembali? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? " tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Bohong memang. Tapi aku tak ingin memberitahunya dulu sekarang. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

" Aniya. Kan sudah ku bilang seandainya. " jawabku. Perlahan, tatapannya berubah melembut padaku.

" Baiklah. Oppa berangkat dulu. Sungmin, dia sedang tidur sekarang. Jika dia sudah bangun nanti, tolong suruh dia untuk mandi. Annyeong.. "

Dia mengecup keningku sekilas lalu melangkah keluar. Sementara aku masih berdiri diam ditempatku. Hingga tak lama kemudian Jung ahjuma datang dan membawa barang belanjaanku. Aku yang tersadar dari pikiranku langsung menuju ke kemar Sungmin. Membuka pintu kamar yeoja pecinta pink itu dan duduk ditepi kasurnya.

Kuelus kepalanya lembut sambil menatapnya yang sedang terlelap.

" Dia kembali Minnie-ah. Dia sudah kembali. Cho Kyuhyun.. kembali. Apa yang harus kulakukan? " tanyaku berbisik.

* * *

**Annyeong :)**

**Lita kembali datang untuk publish ff ini lagi.**

**Soalnya kemarin gak tahu kenapa bisa kehapus :(**

**Dan mian juga buat yang sudah review ya.**

**RnR?:)**

**Gamsahamnida**

**See you in nect chapter..**

**#lambaibarengKyuMin**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Your Heart**  
**.**  
**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**  
**.**  
**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum**  
**.**  
**GS, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

Enjoyed The Story :)

* * *

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur King Size milikku. Entah kenapa perjalanan dari Paris ke Korea dapat membuatku selelah ini. Padahal aku hanya tinggal duduk didalam pesawat. Tak sengaja kedua mataku menangkap sebuah foto yang dipajang diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku.

Aku meraih foto itu dan menatapnya sendu. Sejujurnya, aku sangat merindukan sosok yeoja yang ada dalam foto ini. Merindukan wangi tubuhnya yang kucium saat kupeluk, merindukan suaranya, merindukan tawa dan senyumnya, merindukan rona merah dikedua pipi chubby'nya, juga merindukan rasa manis yang tercipta pada kedua belah bibirnya.

Tapi seketika amarahku memuncak saat mengingat berita itu. Berita dimana dia berselingkuh dibelakangku. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar berita, karena aku memilikki buktinya. Hingga sekarang jika aku mengingat wajahnya, justru perasaan sakit hatilah yang mendominasi pada diriku.

" Bagaimana dirimu sekarang? " tanyaku entah pada siapa sembari mengusap foto yang masih berada dalam genggamanku.

Tok Tok Tok..!

" Hyung! Keluarlah dan makan siang dulu. Ahjuma sudah menyiapkannya untuk kita. " teriak Minho –sepupuku- dari luar.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan bangkit dari rebahanku. " Ne! Aku ganti baju dulu. Kau turunlah duluan! " jawabku sedikit berteriak agar dia bisa mendengar.

Setelahnya aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari pintu kamarku. Kuletakkan foto itu didalam laci meja kecil samping tempat tidurku dan mulai mengganti baju.

**.**

.

" Hyung, besok kau mau kemana? Biar aku yang mengantarmu. " ucap Minho disela kegiatan makan siang kami.

Aku berpikir sejenak lalu kemudian menatapnya. " Tolong antarkan aku ke perusahaan appa saja sebentar, biar bagaimanapun aku harus mengenal perusahaan itu dulu. Lalu setelahnya keliling Seoul. Sedikit rindu juga dengan kota kelahiranku. " jawabku dan kembali menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutku.

" Baiklah. Apa hanya itu saja? " tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk.

" Jinjjayo? "

Aku menatapnya sejenak. Sepertinya aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya ini.

" Kau jangan berharap jika aku akan pergi ke rumah yeoja itu dan menemuinya. " ucapku dingin dan meminum segelas air putih milikku.

" Hyung.. bukannya begitu. Setidaknya berkunjung saja ke rumahnya. Jangan seperti ini. Kalian seperti tidak saling mengenal. " katanya.

" Aku memang berniat seperti itu. Berniat untuk melupakan segala sesuatu tentangnya dan tidak mengenalnya. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku selesai dan ingin istirahat. " jelasku dan mulai beranjak dari ruang makan menuju lantai dua. Dimana kamarku berada.

**Author POV**

Malam ini, Sungmin kembali menjerit histeris. Donghae dan Hyuk Jae sampai kesusahan menenangkannya. Bahkan lengan kiri Donghae tak luput dari cakaran kecil Sungmin. Sementara Taemin segera menghubungi dokter Kim. Dokter yang sudah menangani Sungmin selama satu tahun lebih ini.

Donghae menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa dikedua pipi chubby adik cantiknya itu. Kedua matanya menatap sendu Sungmin yang baru saja tertidur karena pengaruh obat.

" Hae-ah.. aku pulang dulu. " dokter yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu menepuk pundak Donghae sekilas.

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dokter sekaligus sahabat semasa SMA'nya itu.

" Eonnie, ayo kuantar sampai depan. " ucap Taemin menawarkan diri. Kibum mengangguk dan berjalan keluar bersama dengan Taemin dibelakangnya.

Hyuk Jae menghampiri Donghae dan mengelus kedua bahu tegap kekasihnya dengan lembut.

" Dia seperti malaikat. " celetuk Donghae sambil mengusap sayang kepala Sungmin. Hyuk Jae mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Dan aku berjanji akan membalas perbuatan orang-orang yang telah membuat malaikatku seperti ini. " janjinya.

Hyuk Jae hanya menatap kekasihnya. Ia tahu Donghae sangatlah menyayangi kedua adiknya. Jika sudah seperti ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam.

" Oppa, istirahatlah dulu. Biar aku yang menjaga Minnie malam ini. " ucap Hyuk Jae pelan.

Donghae menatap Hyuk Jae sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Ia mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang lalu beranjak dari kamar itu, setelah sebelumnya juga mengecup kening Hyuk Jae.

" Kapan kau akan sembuh Minnie-ah? Kami merindukanmu. " gumam Hyuk Jae sambil menahan tangis.

**.**

.

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun berjalan melewati lobi perusahaan milik ayahnya bersama dengan Minho disampingnya. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa karyawan yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

Kyuhyun menatap seorang namja bertubuh tegap yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. " Annyeong haseyo sajangnim. Joneun Jung Yunho imnida. Saya yang akan menjadi asisten anda, selama anda menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama di Perusahaan. " jelas seorang namja bertubuh tegap tersebut sambil sedikit membungkuk.

" Ne Yunho-ssi. Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya selama saya bekerja disini nanti. " balas Kyuhyun sopan.

Namja bernama Jung Yunho itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. " Ye sajangnim. Ah ne! Silahkan ikut saya. Saya akan menunjukkan ruangan anda sajangnim. " ucap Yunho yang dijawab anggukkan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

Merekapun mulai berjalan mengikuti Yunho dibelakang. Melewati beberapa karyawan yang sedang duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing sambil mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan fokus.

" Nah.. ini ruangan anda sajangnim. " ucap Yunho seraya membuka sebuah pintu salah satu ruangan yang berada dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun beserta Minho melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Cukup luas untuk disebut sebagai ruang kerja. Tak jauh dari pintu, terdapat dua buah sofa putih panjang dan sebuah sofa putih single, ditengahnya terletak meja yang cukup panjang. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya yang berada di dekat jendela ruangan tersebut lalu duduk dikursinya.

Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengambil papan nama yang bertuliskan namanya. Papan nama tersebut terbuat dari kaca dan terpajang dimeja kerjanya.

" Aku suka ruang kerja ini. Bersih dan rapi. " ucapnya.

Minho tersenyum. " Itu karena office boy disini selalu membersihkan ruangan ini hyung. " jelasnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Diletakkannya kembali papan namanya tersebut lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

" Baiklah. Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Sekarang aku dan Minho harus pergi dulu. Besok aku akan mulai bekerja. " ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Minho dan Yunho yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

" Ne sajangnim. " jawab Yunho.

" Geurae. Kajja Minho. " ajak Kyuhyun dan mulai melangkah keluar.

DRRT DRRT

Minho merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Dilihatnya satu pesan masuk diponselnya tersebut. Seketika itu juga senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. " Kenapa kau tersenyum tidak jelas begitu? Seperti orang gila saja. " ucapnya.

Minho mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumnya.

" Hyung, sekarang ini yeojachinguku sedang menunggu di Green's Café. Kita kesana ne? Lagipula makanan dan minuman disana sangat enak hyung. Kau harus mencobanya. " ucap Minho senang.

" Bilang saja kau ingin berkencan dengan yeojachingumu. Ani! Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian. " tolak Kyuhyun.

" Ck! Ayolah hyung. Aku juga ingin mengenalkannya padamu. Sekalian ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang bagaimana yeojachinguku. Ne? " pinta Minho.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya Minho tajam.

" Geurae! Puas? Palli! " jawab Kyuhyun dan kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan Minho dibelakangnya yang tersenyum senang.

**.**

.

Hyuk Jae melangkahkan kakinya memasukki kamar Sungmin dengan sepiring nasi dan segelas susu dikedua tangannya. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati Sungmin sedang duduk didekat jendela kamarnya sambil memandang keluar.

Ya. Seperti itulah Sungmin jika traumanya tidak kumat. Dia akan terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dan mau berbicara padanya maupun pada kedua saudara kandungnya.

" Minnie-ah! " panggilnya.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Hyuk Jae berjalan mendekatinya. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis walaupun tatapannya masih terlihat sendu.

" Waktunya sarapan. Kau mau aku menyuapimu? " tawar Hyuk Jae.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. " Ani. Aku bisa sendiri. " jawabnya.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum dan meyerahkan sepiring nasi itu pada Sungmin. Sementara segelas susu kesukaan Sungmin dia yang pegang.

Kedua matanya terus menatap Sungmin yang mulai memakan sarapannya dengan tenang sambil sesekali melihat keluar jendela. Ada sedikit rasa rindu yang terpancar dari kedua mata Sungmin saat dia menatap keluar jendela.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan kini Sungmin telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Kegiatannya masih seperti tadi. Yaitu menatap keluar jendela dengan ditemani Hyuk Jae disampingnya.

" Kau merindukan dunia luar? " tanya Hyuk Jae memecah kesunyian.

Sungmin menatap Hyuk Jae sayu.

" Apa kau ingin keluar Minnie-ah? " tanya Hyuk Jae lagi sambil tersenyum.

" Ingin. Tapi.. aku merasa orang-orang itu- "

" Tak ada yang mengikutimu Minnie-ah. Itu hanya halusinasimu saja. Sekarang apa kau ingin keluar? " Hyuk Jae kembali bertanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan menggeleng. " Ani! " tolaknya. Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela.

" Ck! Ayolah Minnie-ah. Dihalaman saja, eottae? Kau mau? Aku akan menjagamu. " ajak Hyuk Jae.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya, Hyuk Jae mengajak Sungmin untuk keluar hanya untuk mengobati rasa traumanya saja. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya terus dihantui rasa takut.

" Minnie-ah.. sekali-sekali kau juga harus keluar. Menghirup udara dipagi hari sangatlah baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kita keluar, ne? " bujuknya.

Sungmin beralih menatapnya. " Ng~ .. tapi hanya dihalaman saja kan? " tanya Sungmin.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk dan menatap Sungmin. Berharap Sungmin mau untuk keluar.

Tak lama, sebuah senyuman lebar terlihat diwajah Hyuk Jae.

" Tapi tak keluar dari halaman. " ucap Sungmin.

" Ne! Tak keluar dari halaman. Kajja! " ajak Hyuk Jae lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan membantu Sungmin berdiri.

Dipegangnya tangan Sungmin dan segera dibawanya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Setelah berada dihalaman rumahnya, Sungmin hanya menunduk dan sedikit melirik-lirik kecil kearah samping kanan juga kiri. Kedua tangannya'pun menggenggam lengan kanan Hyuk Jae erat.

" H-hyukie.. se-sebaiknya kita kembali kedalam saja. A-aku merasa tidak aman. " ucap Sungmin sedikit gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai menetes membasahi keningnya.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum lembut. Mereka berhenti melangkah didekat meja kecil dan beberapa kursi kayu didekatnya. Diraihnya kedua tangan Sungmin dan menatap sahabatnya tersebut.

" Minnie-ah.. tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita disini. Tidak ada orang-orang itu. Hanya ada aku dan kau. Jadi kau aman. Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu, karena ada aku disini. Kau tenang saja, ne? Sekarang duduklah, dan nikmati udara segarnya. " jelas Hyuk Jae berusaha menenangkan Sungmin dan membantunya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi.

Sungmin menurut walau dengan perasaan sedikit ragu dan takut. Perlahan, ia menghirup udara segar dan menghela nafasnya. Begitu seterusnya, dengan senyum yang mulai terlihat diwajahnya. Melihat itu, tentu saja Hyuk Jae juga ikut tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar Sungmin cepat sembuh kembali.

" Hm.. Minnie-ah, apa kau mau teh dan kue? " tawar Hyuk Jae.

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang menghirup udara segar, lalu menatap Hyuk Jae. Ia berpikir sejenak. Sejujurnya dia ingin menjawab iya. Tapi jika ia menjawab dengan jujur, maka pasti sahabat cantiknya itu akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan ia tak mau itu.

" Diam, berarti kau mau. Tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan kembali dan membawa teh juga kue untuk kita. " celetuk Hyuk Jae dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

" Hyuk- "

" Hanya sebentar Min. Dan percayalah tak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Ne? Jamshimannyo. " ucap Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum dan melangkah masuk kerumah. Sebenarnya, ini juga salah satu cara agar Sungmin mulai kembali berani dengan dunia luar.

Lima belas menit menunggu Hyuk Jae menyiapkan teh dan kue untuk mereka, akhirnya yeoja cantik itu kembali datang sambil membawa sebuah nampan ditangannya.

Ia duduk dikursi yang berada didekat Sungmin.

" Igeu. " kedua tangannya menyodorkan secangkir kecil teh hangat pada Sungmin.

" Gomawo. " sahut Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukkan dari Hyuk Jae.

**Minho POV**

" Berhentilah melirikku seperti itu Choi Minho! " celetuk Kyuhyun hyung yang kini sedang duduk disampingku yang tengah mengemudi.

Sontak aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada jalan. " Ani! Aku tak melirikmu hyung. Aku itu melihat keluar kaca jendela dari sampingmu. Pede sekali kau. " sangkalku.

" Cih! Berpikir lagi jika kau ingin membohongiku. " ucapnya.

Aku hanya berdecak sebal.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Kuambil dengan cepat ponselku yang berada disaku jas. Dan menerima satu telepon masuk.

" Yeoboseyo.. " sapaku.

_" Oppa, eoddiseo? "_

" Hm.. aku sedang dijalan menuju kesana. Sebentar lagi juga akan sampai. "

_" Ah.. arasseo. Ah ne! Apa.. namja yang bernama Kyuhyun oppa itu ikut denganmu? "_

Aku sedikit melirik Kyuhyun hyung yang kini mulai fokus pada PSP miliknya.

" Ne. Kalau begitu tunggulah disana ne? "

_" Hu'um. Annyeong oppa.. "_

" Ne annyeong. "

Pip

Kuletakkan ponselku kembali kedalam saku jas.

" Nugu? " tanya Kyuhyun hyung tanpa menoleh.

" Hm.. yeojachinguku hyung. " jawabku.

" Sepertinya dia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu ya. " ucapnya.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Tapi tak lama aku tersenyum tipis. Seperti apa reaksi Kyuhyun hyung nanti setelah tahu siapa sebenarnya kekasihku ya? Ah, aku jadi penasaran.

* * *

**TBC**

**RnR Please :)**

**Gomawo buat yang sudah review kemarin :D**

**gwansim84, yatananovia, Zen Liu, ,JSJW407, abilhikmah, TifyTiffanyLee, Lia kms joy, Minhyunni1318, KobayashiAde, kim kyunna, PaboGirl, laviniaebo, Mimin97**

**See You In Next Chapter xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Your Heart**  
**.**  
**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**  
**.**  
**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum**  
**.**  
**GS, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
.**

**Enjoyed The Story :)**

* * *

**Minho POV**

" Hyung, kita sudah sampai. " kataku pada Kyuhyun hyung yang sedari tadi terus memusatkan perhatiannya pada benda kesayangannya itu.

Kulihat ia menghentikan permainannya dan menatap kearah gedung café.

Diletakkannya PSP tersebut disampingnya dan membuka sitbealt yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

" Palli! Aku tak ingin berlama-lama. "

" Ne, arasseo. "

Segera kubuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Diikuti oleh Kyuhyun hyung. Kamipun berjalan masuk ke café tersebut.

" Minho oppa! " teriakkan seorang yeoja yang memanggilku langsung membuatku menoleh padanya.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat seorang yeoja melambaikan tangannya padaku.

" Itu yeojachingu'mu? " tanya Kyuhyun hyung saat kami melengkah kembali.

" Ne. Eottae? Cantik kan hyung. " jawabku.

Taemin –yeojachingu'ku- berdiri dari duduknya saat kami sampai didepannya.

" Kau sudah lama menunggu? " tanyaku.

" Ani. Hanya menunggu lima belas menit. Tak masalah bagiku. Hehe.. " jawabnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku. Kulihat Kyuhyun hyung yang sedari tadi diam sambil menatap Taemin.

" Ah ne! Chagi, ini Kyuhyun hyung. Dan hyung, ini yeojachingu'ku, namanya Taemin. Lee Taemin. "

Taemin membungukukkan badannya. " Annyeong haseyo, joneun Lee Taemin imnida. "

" Ne. Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Hm.. sepertinya, aku pernah melihatmu. " ucap Kyuhyun hyung.

Taemin mengernyit bingung. " Ne? Jinjja? Geundae.. aku rasa sepertinya kita baru bertemu sekarang. "

" A-ah.. mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja hyung. Kaja! Kita duduk sekarang, lalu makan. " kataku menengahi percakapan mereka dan mulai duduk tepat disamping Taemin.

Haissh! Kupikir Kyuhyun hyung akan mengetahui siapa Taemin. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Ya sudahlah. Mungkin bukan saatnya.

**Author POV**

" Hyung, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? " tanya Minho saat dirinya melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam sambil menatap lurus kearah jalan.

Sekarang, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tadi Minho sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Taemin pulang. Tapi yeoja manis itu menolak dengan alasan ingin pergi kerumah temannya dulu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. " Ani. Hanya saja, sepertinya aku memang benar-benar pernah melihatnya. Tapi.. entah dimana. " jawab Kyuhyun.

" Hm.. bukankah tadi sudah kubilang mungkin hanya perasaan hyung saja. Taemin itu baru saja pindah ke Korea beberapa bulan. Tadinya ia menetap di Jepang. Jadi kurasa mungkin hyung hanya melihat wajah orang lain yang mirip dengan Taemin. Jadi tak usah difikirkan. "

" Bukan hanya itu saja. Tapi wajahnya juga mirip dengan… Sungmin. " ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan saat menyebut nama yeoja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

Minho terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia lebih memilih kembali fokus menyetir daripada menanggapi ucapan namja disampingnya itu. Jika ditanggapi, Kyuhyun bisa bertanya yang tidak-tidak padanya nanti. Biarkanlah Kyuhyun tahu dengan sendirinya nantti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Na jibe wasseo! " teriak Donghae saat dirinya memasukki rumah.

Kedua matanya melihat keseluruh penjuru rumah yang terlihat sangat sepi. Dahinya mengernyit bingung.

" Sungmin-ah! Taemin! Hyukkie! Kalian dimana?! " teriaknya –lagi- . Kali ini sambil melangkah.

Kakinya mendekat kearah halaman belakang rumah. Digesernya pintu kaca yang membatasi ruang dalam rumah tersebut dengan halaman yang terlihat menyejukkan. Saat itu juga senyum manis terpampang diwajah tampannya.

Dapat didengarnya Hyuk Jae dan Sungmin yang sedang bercengkrama, sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa kecil. Apalagi Sungmin. Donghae merasakan hatinya begitu menghangat dan lega saat melihat senyum adiknya.

Ia berjalan mendekati keduanya dengan perlahan.

" Eoh? Hae oppa sudah pulang? " Sungmin yang pertama kali menyapanya.

Donghae mengangguk masih dengan senyumnya. Dibelainya rambut panjang bergelombang milik Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Kalian disini rupanya. Oppa pikir kalian sedang jalan keluar. " ucapnya.

" Ani oppa. Aku masih belum berani membawa Sungmin jalan keluar. Disini saja dia masih sangat takut. " jelas Hyuk Jae.

Sungmin menunduk dalam diam.

" Ah! Tapi tenang saja oppa. Dia dalam keadaan baik hari ini. " lanjut Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum.

" Jinjja? " tanya Donghae dengan senyumnya yang semakin mengembang.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk. Donghae'pun mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Sungmin.

" Itu berita yang sangat bagus. Oppa senang mendengarnya. " katanya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Donghae yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kuhela nafas panjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku kembali tertuju pada yeojachingu Minho. Bukan! Bukan karena aku menyukai atau memilikki perasaan spesial apapun padanya. Tapi, terlebih karena rasa penasaranku.

Aku yakin, jika aku pernah melihatnya. Benar-benar pernah melihatnya. Bukan karena melihat wajah seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Tapi entahlah, aku lupa.

" Aissh! Jinjja! " sungutku.

Cklek.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan menatap Minho yang sedang berjalan mendekatiku.

" Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu Choi Minho? " tanyaku sinis.

Dia hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya padaku. Aku mendengus kesal lalu duduk diatas kasur.

" Kau kelihatan kusut sekali hyung. " ucapnya.

" Hanya sedikit lelah. Ada apa kau kemari? " tanyaku sambil menoleh padanya.

Ia menjulurkan beberapa buah map hitam didepanku. Kuambil beberapa map tersebut sambil menatapnya bingung.

" Apa ini? " tanyaku.

" Hanya beberapa hal yang harus kau pelajari hyung. Dan ingat! Itu adalah dokumen-dokumen penting dalam perusahaan. " jawabnya.

" Kenapa harus aku? " tanyaku –lagi- .

Sejujurnya aku malas mempelajari dokumen-dokumen ini. Mungkin bagi dia yang sudah terbiasa bekerja di perusahaan appa'ku, ini bisa dibilang sedikit. Tapi buatku, ini sangat banyak.

" Ck! Hyung! Kau itu adalah pengganti Cho samcon diperusahaan. Jadi sudah seharusnya kau mempelajari itu. Lagipula aku yakin, setelah kau mempelajari semua dokumen-dokumen itu, kau langsung paham. Kau kan cerdas sekali. " jelasnya.

Anak ini! Berlebihan sekali.

" Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat dulu. " lanjutnya dan berbalik.

" Ah! Chakkan Minho-ah! " panggilku.

Ia kembali berbalik padaku dengan malas.

" Apa lagi hyung? " tanyanya.

" Apa.. Taemin memilikki saudara perempuan? " tanyaku.

Ia mengernyit bingung. " Maksudnya? "

Anak ini pabo sekali sih.

" Maksudku, apakah dia mempunyai kakak perempuan atau sepupu perempuan? " tanyaku memperjelas.

" Ne? " sahutnya.

Aku sedikit mengernyit bingung saat melihat gelagat aneh darinya. Seperti seseorang yang sedang mencari sebuah alasan.

" Minho-ah. " panggilku.

" N-ne hyung. Hm.. molla. Aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan keluarganya. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya hyung. " ucapnya dan langsung keluar dari kamarku.

Ada apa dengannya? Dasar anak itu.

**Minho POV**

Bagaimana ini? Kyuhyun hyung sudah mencurigai siapa itu Taemin. Apa sudah seharusnya aku aku beritahu dia saja ya?

Tapi jika diberitahu, apa dia nanti akan marah? Atau malah menyuruhku untuk langsung putus dengan Taemin.

" Aigo Choi Minho! Apa yang harus kulakukan? " sungutku.

Drrt.. Drrt..

" Yeoboseyo. " sapaku setelah menerima telepon tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di ponselku.

_" Yeoboseyo oppa. "_

Kedua mataku langsung membulat mendengar suara itu. Ternyata Taemin yang meneleponku.

" N-ne Taemin-ah. Ada apa? " tanyaku.

_" Aniya. Hanya ingin tanya saja, apa nanti malam oppa ada acara? "_ tanyanya.

" Ehmm.. sepertinya tak ada. Wae? " jawabku.

_" Berarti apa oppa nanti malam bisa datang kerumahku? Hae oppa ingin kenal denganmu. "_

Hae hyung? Ingin bertemu denganku?

_" Minho oppa, apa kau masih disana? "_

Suara Taemin membuyarkan lamunanku.

" A-ah.. ne chagi-ah. Oppa masih disini. " balasku.

_" Kalau begitu apa oppa bisa datang? Kita akan makan malam bersama._ _"_

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. " Ne. Oppa akan datang. "

_" Jinjja? Huwwaaa… jeongmal gomawo oppa! "_ pekiknya senang.

Aku yakin pasti dia sedang tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali meloncat karena senang. Itu sudah kebiasaannya.

_" Ah ne! Oppa, ajak juga temanmu yang bernama Kyuhyun itu juga ya. Aku ingin mengenalkannya pada eonnie'ku. "_

Detik itu juga senyumku memudar. Aku menelan salivaku susah payah.

Mengajak Kyuhyun? Apa harus? Jika ia bertemu dengan Hae hyung, habislah sudah!

_" Baiklah oppa. Kutunggu kau dan temanmu dirumah. Jam tujuh malam nanti kalian sudah harus sampai, arratchi? Saranghae oppa.. annyeong! "_

Klik

Dan sambunganpun terputus sudah.

Aku harus bagaimana?

Taemin-ah.. andai kau tahu masalahnya.

**Donghae POV**

Aku menatap Taemin yang sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga kami sambil tersenyum senang. Sepertinya, rencana untuk mengajak kekasihnya makan malam disini berhasil.

" Kau sudah menghubunginya Taemin-ah? " tanyaku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

Ia mengangguk cepat.

" Ne! Minho oppa akan datang nanti. Aku juga mengajak temannya untuk datang. Tak apa kan oppa? "

" Ne, gwaenchana. Apa temannya namja? " tanyaku.

" Ne. Dia namja. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Tadi pagi saat aku mengajak Minho oppa untuk bertemu di café. Dilihat dari wajahnya, dia sangat baik. Yah.. walaupun sedikit terkesan dingin. " ocehnya.

" Eits.. jangan bilang kalau kau- "

" Ani! Aniya! Aku tak menyukainya. Aku kan hanya mencintai Minho oppa saja. Aku mengajaknya kesini hanya untuk mengenalkannya pada Sungmin eonnie. " jelasnya.

Aku mendesah pelan. Usahanya untuk membuat trauma Sungmin hilang sangat keras sekali.

Kuacak rambutnya pelan.

" Geurae. Oppa percaya padamu. Geundae, oppa hanya bisa berdoa agar Sungmin mau menerimanya nanti. " kataku.

" Ne. Aku juga begitu. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Yah.. aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Oppa, bagaimana penampilanku? " tanya Taemin sambil memperlihatkan gaya berpakaiannya yang sangat manis didepanku.

Ya, sangat manis dengan dress simpelnya yang berwarna pink dihiasi pita putih dibagian pinggangnya.

" Kau manis Taemin-ah. Kedua dongsaeng oppa memang selalu manis.. " jawabku sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipinya.

" Oppa! Appoyo.. " ia mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang kini memerah akibat cubitanku.

Aku hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresinya. Lucu sekali.

TING TONG !

" Ah! Mungkin itu mereka. Aku kedepan dulu. " katanya dan segera berlari menuju pintu.

Sementara dia membukakan pintu untuk tamu, aku beranjak menuju kamar Sungmin. Seharusnya dia sedang bersiap. Tapi entahlah, aku tak yakin.

Cklek.

" Minnie-ah.. " panggilku setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kedua mataku menatap Sungmin yang sedang duduk diatas kasurnya. Sedangkan Hyukie membantu menyisirkan rambutnya.

" Oppa.. " panggilnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mendekat padanya.

" Kau cantik sekali. " pujiku.

Ia tersenyum mendengarnya. " Gomawo oppa. "

" Ne. Kau.. akan ikut makan malam bersama? " tanyaku sedikit ragu.

Ia mengangguk pelan. " Ne. Walau sedikit takut, tapi aku harus mencobanya kan oppa. " ujarnya.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengelus kepalanya sayang.

" Ne. Oppa selalu berdoa untukmu. " kataku.

**Author POV**

Taemin membuka pintu utama rumahnya perlahan. Dia tersenyum senang saat mendapati Minho berdiri didepannya dengan menggunakan jas hitam yang semakin membuatnya tampan.

" Annyeong chagi.. " sapa Minho.

" Annyeong oppa. Kaja masuk! " ajak Taemin lalu menarik tangan Minho lembut untuk masuk kerumahnya.

" Untukmu. " Minho menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar pada Taemin. Yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh yeojachingu'nya.

" Gomawo. Ah.. kemana Kyu oppa? Dia tak datang? " tanya Taemin saat menyadari Kyuhyun tak ada bersama dengan Minho.

" Ah.. K-Kyu hyung.. dia datang telat. Sebentar lagi juga akan sampai. " jawab Minho.

Taemin mengangguk pelan. " Geurae. Oppa duduk dulu. Aku akan panggilkan yang lain untuk segera turun. " ucap Taemin kemudian langsung beranjak keatas.

Minho duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada masalah Kyuhyun. Apa jadinya nanti jika Donghae bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang. Tadi dia sempat ada keperluan sebentar. Itulah yang membuat mereka tak bisa berangkat bersama. Akhirnya Minho hanya menyerahkan catatan kecil berisi alamat rumah Taemin.

" Oppa! " panggil Taemin dari atas anak tangga rumahnya.

Minho menoleh. Menatap Taemin dan tiga orang yang berada di dibelakangnya.

Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang saat melihat Donghae juga Sungmin.

" Oppa, kenalkan ini Donghae oppa. Dan Donghae oppa, ini Minho oppa. Namjachingu'ku. " ucap Taemin memperkenalkan.

Donghae tersenyum ramah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Minho membalas uluran tangan itu cepat.

" Lee Donghae imnida. Pantas saja Taemin tergila-gila padamu. " canda Donghae yang dibalas cubitan ringan dari Taemin.

Minho tertawa melihatnya. " Ne. Choi Minho imnida. " ucapnya.

" Hm.. itu, eonnie'ku Lee Sungmin. Yang disampingnya yeojachingu oppaku, namanya Hyuk Jae eonnie. Eonnie, ini namjachingu'ku, namanya Minho. "

Minho beralih menatap Sungmin yang berdiri dibelakang Donghae. Kepalanya terus menunduk sambil memegang erat tangan Hyuk Jae yang berdiri disampingnya.

" Annyeong haseyo, joneun Choi Minho imnida. " ucapnya.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum padanya. " Ne, annyeong haseyo. Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. "

" Lee Sungmin.. imnida. " sahut Sungmin sambil tetap menunduk.

" Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita makan malam. Jung ahjuma sudah menyiapkannya tadi. " ajak Donghae dan segera melangkah menuju ruang makan diikuti yang lain.

TING TONG!

Bel rumah kembali berbunyi saat mereka baru saja akan duduk ditempat masing-masing.

" Biar ahjuma saja yang membukanya. " celetuk bibi Jung dijawab oleh anggukkan yang lain.

" Hm.. kalau boleh tahu, kau bertemu dengan Taemin dimana Minho-ah? " tanya Donghae pada Minho yang duduk diseberangnya.

" Aku bertemu dengan Taemin didepan Green's Café. Saat itu aku tak sengaja menabraknya yang sedang membawa Banana Ice Milk miliknya. Akhirnya minuman itu tumpah dan ia marah-marah padaku. Mau tak mau, aku harus menggantikannya dengan yang baru. Dan akhirnya entah kenapa malah jadi seperti sekarang ini. " jelas Minho.

Taemin mem'poutkan bibirnya mendengar penjelasan itu. Membuat semua orang tertawa karenanya.

" Jeosonghamnida saya mengganggu. Tapi ada teman anda yang datang nona Taemin. " sela bibi Jung saat masuk keruang makan bersama seorang namja dibelakangnya.

Dua orang yang melihat seorang namja itu langsung membulatkan mata mereka. siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae dan Hyuk Jae?

' Kyuhyun.. ' batin mereka bersamaan.

Kyuhyun –namja itu- membungkuk hormat tanpa menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang-orang yang berada disana.

" Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mian saya- "

Dan ucapannya terputus begitu saja saat ia kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap tiga orang yang duduk didepannya.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, Sungmin sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya membulat. Ia kembali gemetar dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Hyuk Jae erat.

" S-Sungmin… " gumam Kyuhyun.

" Kau! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIRUMAHKU CHO KYUHYUN BRENGSEK?! " teriak Donghae marah sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

* * *

**TBC..**

**Pertama, Lita mau minta maaf kalau Lita updatenya kelamaan.**

**Soalnya pulsa modemnya lagi gak ada.. hehe**

**Lita juga lagi banyak tugas kuliah akhir-akhir ini..**

**Tapi sekarang udah update.. ^^ hehe**

**Dan buat cupid'skyumin (benar gk nih tulisannya?)**

**salah satu author favoritku juga di FFn..**

**Gomawo sudah mau review ^^**

**Jeongmal gomawo juga buat semuanya yg udah mau review ^^**

**Lita gak bisa sebutin satu-satu..**

**Kalian banyak hehe..**

**RnR?**

**See you in next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Your Heart**  
**.**  
**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**  
**.**  
**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho, Jung Yunho, Kim Kibum**  
**.**  
**GS, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
.**

**Enjoyed The Story :)**

* * *

**Author POV**

Kini ruang tamu yang berada dikediaman keluarga Lee itu dihiasi dengan nuansa tegang. Lee Donghae terus saja menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk diseberangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Disebelah Kyuhyun, Minho duduk sambil berdoa dalam hatinya agar tak terjadi sesuatu padanya ataupun Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri, sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Ia masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Sungmin dan Hyuk Jae tak ada diantara mereka. Saat melihat Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin langsung terisak. Meminta untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan tentu saja ditemani oleh Hyuk Jae.

Taemin yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Donghae pun hanya bisa menatap ketiga orang itu bergantian. Dan tentu saja dengan tatapan bingungnya.

" Kau.. mau apa kau kemari Cho Kyuhyun? Berani kau menampakkan kembali batang hidungmu didepanku? " desis Donghae tajam.

" H-hyung, ini salah paham. Kyuhyun- "

" Aku tak bertanya padamu Minho! Aku bertanya pada namja brengsek yang ada disampingmu itu! " potong Donghae cepat.

" Oppa.. " panggil Taemin berusaha menenangkan Donghae walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu apa masalah mereka.

" Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau berani sekali menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini setelah kau meninggalkan Sungmin? Apa kau tak punya malu? " tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Donghae.

" Hyung, sebenarnya aku pun tak tahu jika ini rumah kalian. Kupikir kalian masih berada dirumah yang lama setelah aku pergi ke Paris. Jika aku tahu ini rumah kalian, kau pikir aku bersedia menerima undangan makan malam dari Taemin dan datang kemari? " jawab Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ingin sekali ia menghajar habis wajah mantan kekasih adiknya itu.

" Oppa, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian terlihat tidak akur? " celetuk Taemin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. " Kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya Taemin-ssi? "

Taemin hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun tersebut.

**_Flashback On.._**

PLAK!

Sungmin memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah akibat tamparan keras yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menamparnya.

" K-Kyu.. "

" Kau! Ternyata selama ini aku tertipu oleh wajah manismu. Mulai sekarang, cukup sudah aku tertipu oleh wajah manismu yang palsu itu lagi! Dan mulai detik ini, hubungan kita berakhir! " tegas Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini tumpah sudah.

" K-Kyu.. t-tapi kenapa? " tanyanya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu tersenyum remeh. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas, dan melemparkannya tepat dihadapan Sungmin. Dengan tangan bergetar, Sungmin mengambil lima buah foto yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Kyuhyun. Saat itu juga, nafasnya tercekat.

" Itu semua karena perlakuanmu yang kau lakukan padaku! Menjalin hubungan dengan namja lain, bahkan kau sudah berani tidur dengannya. Cih! Kau seperti yeoja jalang Lee Sungmin. "

DEG!

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Kata-katanya barusan sungguh menyakiti hatinya.

" Kyuhyun-ah.. d-dengarkan aku dulu. I-ini.. sungguh, aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku dijebak! Aku berani bersumpah Kyuhyun-ah. Hiks.. "

" Hapus air mata palsumu itu Lee Sungmin. Aku tak akan kembali percaya padamu. Mulai sekarang, kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jangan lagi menghubungiku, atau bertemu denganku. Aku muak denganmu! " ucap Kyuhyun dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang semakin menangis kencang sambil memanggil namanya.

Tapi percuma, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Namja tampan itu semaki menjauh dari halaman belakang universitas mereka. Meninggalkannya, tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya. Meninggalkannya, dengan beribu rasa sakit.

**_Flashback Off.._**

Taemin melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya. " Tak mungkin! Aku tak percaya! Seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi, Sungmin eonnie pasti dijebak. Ia bukan yeoja yang seperti itu! " ucapnya.

" Tapi itulah kenyataannya Taemin-ssi. " sahut Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

" Hyung, mian jika aku tidak berada dipihakmu. Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Taemin itu benar. Sungmin noona tidak salah. Dia dijebak. " kini Minho yang berbicara.

Bertanya mengapa Minho mengenal Sungmin? Itu semua karena Kyuhyun yang selalu menceritakan tentang Sungmin pada Minho, sewaktu mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu.

Dan soal ia mengetahui jika Sungmin dijebak, itu pun karena dia sendiri yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya, jika namja yang pernah dilihatnya dalam foto tersebut sedang dibayar oleh seorang yeoja yang entah siapa tepat didepan Green's Café. Tempat dia biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk melepas penat.

Dia juga sudah pernah menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu tak pernah mau mendengarkannya.

" Kau membelanya? Membela yeoja murahan seperti itu? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Minho.

Minho membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Terlebih pada kata 'yeoja murahan' .

" Kau… " geram Donghae. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

Ditariknya kerah kemeja Kyuhyun hingga namja tampan itu berdiri. Dan..

BUGH!

" Hae oppa/ Kyu hyung ! " panggil Taemin dan Minho bersamaan.

Satu pukulan keras mengenai wajah Kyuhyun sampai membuat namja itu tersungkur ke lantai.

Taemin menghampiri Donghae dan menahan kakaknya yang sedang ingin kembali melayangkan pukulannya. Sedangkan Minho menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisinya.

" Oppa.. tenanglah. " ucap Taemin.

" Kau ingin oppa'mu ini tenang Taemin-ah?! Katakan, bagaimana caranya supaya oppa bisa tenang mendengar ucapannya barusan, hah?! Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau tahu?! Akibat ulahmu itu, kami semua kehilangan Sungmin yang dulu! Itu semua karena kau! " teriak Donghae dengan nafasnya yang terengah karena emosi.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Donghae. Perasaan bingung mulai hinggap di dirinya sekarang. Kehilangan Sungmin yang dulu? Apa maksudnya?

" Hae-ah! " panggil Hyuk Jae dari dekat anak tangga.

Semua yang berada disitu menoleh padanya yang kini sedang berjalan mendekat pada Donghae dan Taemin.

" Oppa, tenangkanlah dulu dirimu. Taemin-ah, tolong temani Hae oppa ke kamarnya. " pinta Hyuk Jae.

" Tapi Hyukie- "

" Donghae-ah jebal! " potong Hyuk Jae cepat.

Donghae hanya bisa diam. Ia sangat tahu Hyuk Jae sedang marah saat ini. Mau tak mau, ia pun harus masuk ke dalam kamar ditemani Taemin.

Hyuk Jae menghela nafasnya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri dibantu oleh Minho.

" Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana? " tanya Hyuk Jae lembut. Sebenarnya ia pun juga marah saat melihat Kyuhyun datang ke rumah sahabatnya. Tapi ia harus tetap berusaha setenang mungkin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. " Ne, gwaenchana. "

" Geurae. Lebih baik kalian pulang dulu. Aku tak mau jika Hae oppa kembali marah jika tahu kalian masih disini. " ucapnya.

" Hyuk Jae-ah.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Ne. "

" Apa maksud dari ucapan Donghae hyung yang mengatakan bahwa.. kalian kehilangan Sungmin yang dulu? " tanya Kyuhyun.

Hyuk Jae menghela nafas pelan. " Jika kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi, datanglah ke café yang berada di dekat SMA kita dulu. Kau masih ingat bukan? "

" Ne. " jawab Kyuhyun.

" Kalau begitu aku tunggu kau disana besok jam satu siang. Sekarang.. kalian pulanglah. Mian aku tak bisa mengantar kalian sampai ke depan rumah. Sungmin.. tak bisa ditinggal lama. " ujar Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum.

" Ne. Gwaenchana Hyuk Jae-ssi. Salam untuk Sungmin noona. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Annyeonghi gaseyo. " pamit Minho dan segera berjalan keluar diikuti Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Hyuk Jae menatap punggung keduanya sendu. Menghela nafas sejenak dan kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Sungmin.

**Hyuk Jae POV**

Aku kembali masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan melihat sang empunya kamar sudah tertidur lelap. Masih terlihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata yang berada dikedua pipi chubby'nya.

" Sungmin-ah.. aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu dan membuatmu kembali seperti semula. " gumamku.

Ya.. apapun akan kulakukan agar kau sembuh. Apapun! Bahkan, jika memang hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatmu kembali seperti semula, aku akan melakukannya.

" Jaljayo.. Sungmin-ah.. " bisikku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu masuk café tempat aku dan Kyuhyun membuat janji. Tapi entahlah, sampai sekarang batang hidungnya tak juga kelihatan.

Klinting..!

" Selamat datang.. "

Aku kembali menoleh, dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang jalan ke arahku bersama dengan Minho dibelakangnya.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan tersenyum padanya.

" Mian kami datang terlambat. Tadi ada rapat penting yang tak bisa ditunda. " ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Ne, gwaenchana. Duduklah. " ajakku.

Kami pun duduk dibangku masing-masing.

" Jadi.. bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi Hyuk Jae-ah? " tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada intinya.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan menatapnya.

" Aku akan menceritakannya dari awal, tapi jangan ada yang menyela dengan pertanyaan apapun sebelum aku menyelesaikannya. Ara? " ucapku yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari mereka.

" Saat kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian, aku yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah mereka, melihat Sungmin pulang dengan keadaan kacau. Tatapan matanya kosong, kedua matanya bengkak juga memerah karena menangis, dan pipi kirinya yang terlihat sedikit membengkak. Saat aku bertanya apa yang terjadi, dia hanya menangis kembali sambil memeluk Donghae oppa. Hingga kami memutuskan untuk menunggunya tenang. Setelah itu kami kembali bertanya dan dia mulai menceritakannya dari awal. Mendengar itu, tentu saja kami semua marah. Terutama Donghae oppa. "

Aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

" Setelah kejadian itu, ia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. Kami sering menemukannya sedang melamun sendirian. Terkadang tiba-tiba ia menangis. Sampai saat kami mendengar bahwa kau akan.. ditunangkan dengan yeoja lain, ia semakin jatuh terpuruk. Apalagi, kau pergi ke Paris yang semakin menambah keyakinan kami akan hal itu. Hingga puncaknya saat… " aku menghentikan ucapanku sejenak.

Menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kedua mataku yang kini mungkin memerah karena menahan tangis.

" Saat apa Hyuk Jae-ah? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Saat dua bulan setelah kau meninggalkannya. Donghae oppa mendapat telepon dari kepolisian bahwa.. Sungmin berada di Rumah Sakit Pusat. Kami langsung menuju kesana. Dan kau tahu? Malam itu kami seakan tak tahu bagaimana caranya bernafas ketika mendengar penjelasan dari seorang polisi dan dokter yang menanganinya. Polisi mengatakan, Sungmin ditemukan didaerah dekat kampusnya dalam keadaan pingsan. Bahkan pakaiannya telah sobek. Polisi itu juga melihat ada darah yang menetes ditanah, tepat ditempat Sungmin pingsan. Sedangkan dokter yang menanganinya.. mengatakan bahwa.. Sungmin sudah dapat dipastikan mengalami.. pemerkosaan. Hiks.. "

" Mwo? " gumam Kyuhyun dan Minho bersamaan.

" Dan.. setelah itu.. ia mengalami trauma berat. Tak ingin keluar dari rumah karena pikirannya mengatakan akan ada seseorang yang menyakitinya. Bahkan terkadang ia suka menjerit histeris dikamarnya jika mengingat kejadian itu. Ia juga suka melempar semua barang yang ada didekatnya, jika melihat ada namja yang mendekatinya. Padahal, orang itu datang untuk menjenguknya. Donghae oppa pun terkadang tak luput dari lemparannya. Hiks.. hiks. Kami.. selalu berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya sembuh. Donghae oppa.. semakin membencimu karena ia berpikir yang membuat Sungmin menjadi seperti ini adalah dirimu. Dia bilang, andai kau mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin, ia tak mungkin seperti ini sekarang. "

Setelahnya, kami semua terdiam dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Kuhapus air mataku pelan lalu menatap Kyuhyun dan Minho bergantian.

" Aku tahu kalian pasti terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kau tahu Kyuhyun-ah? Tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu, pelakunya tertangkap. Tapi.. kepolisian menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari penjelasan pelaku tersebut. Entahlah, mereka bilang jika kejadian yang dialami Sungmin pasti ada dalangnya. Namun entah siapa, para pelaku itu tak mau memberitahunya. " jelasku kembali.

" Aku.. "

" Sembuhkanlah Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah. " pintaku.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

" Jebal Kyuhyun-ah. Aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya. " ucapku.

" Tapi aku tak bisa. Bukankah kau bilang Donghae hyung membenciku? Bagaimana bisa aku menyembuhkan Sungmin? " tanyanya putus asa.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Dapat kupastikan, jika ia masih menaruh perasaan yang sama pada Sungmin.

" Kau pasti bisa. " ujarku.

Ia menggeleng pelan. " Nan- "

" Jika kau masih menyayanginya, aku yakin kau bisa menyembuhkannya. " potongku cepat.

" Ne? "

Puk.

Kulihat Minho menepuk pundaknya pelan dan tersenyum.

" Kau masih menyayanginya hyung. Jangan menyangkal lagi. Perasaan cintamu padanya tak pernah pudar. Itu terlihat jelas dimatamu hyung. Sekarang, sembuhkanlah Sungmin noona. Buatlah Sungmin noona kembali seperti dulu hyung. Ne? " mohonnya.

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam. Hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk, walau agak sedikit ragu. Aku tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Minho.

" Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah. Geundae.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Boleh? " kataku.

" Apa itu? "

" Apa kau benar-benar telah bertunangan? " tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" Itu hanya berita palsu yang kubuat agar Sungmin menjauh dariku. Tapi.. setelah tahu akhirnya begini.. aku menyesal. " jawabnya lirih.

" Kau pasti bisa. Percayalah. " kataku.

**Donghae POV**

" Darimana saja kau Hyukie? " tanyaku saat Hyukie baru saja memasukki rumah. Kulirik jam dinding yang kini sudah menunjukkan angka pukul lima sore.

Ia tersenyum dan mendekat kearahku.

" Wae? Merindukanku? " godanya.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

Kutangkup kedua pipinya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

" Hm.. sedikit. " jawabku jahil. Ia merengut sebal.

" Hahaha.. arasseo, arasseo. Jangan merengut begitu. Kau terlihat sangat jelek. " candaku.

" Kau menyebalkan! " katanya sambil memukul pelan lengan kananku.

Aku kembali terkekeh dan berjalan menuju dapur.

" Aku ingin membauat jus jeruk. Kau mau? " tawarku.

" Hm.. boleh. Ah ne! Sungmin dan Taemin kemana? " tanyanya.

" Sungmin masih tidur. Sedangkan Taemin, dia ada pelajaran tambahan disekolahnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan ujian kelulusan. " jawabku.

" Benar juga. Lalu tumben sekali oppa sudah pulang? Biasanya, oppa akan pulang saat jam makan malam, atau bahkan lewat jam makan malam. " ujarnya.

" Kau tak suka aku pulang cepat, eoh? " tanyaku pura-pura kesal.

" Ani! Bukan begitu. Aku kan hanya bertanya saja. Kenapa malah kesal? " sungutnya.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa dua gelas jus ditangan. Kuletakkan dua gelas jus itu diatas meja kaca dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

" Aku hanya bercanda. Kebetulan pekerjaan diperusahaan hari ini tak terlalu banyak. Jadi oppa bisa pulang cepat. Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa pergi tak bilang padaku, dan pulang sesore ini? " tanyaku seraya merangkulnya.

Sementara dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. " Hm.. hanya bertemu teman lama sebentar. Kami berbincang-bincang hingga tak terasa hari sudah sore. Lagipula memangnya aku harus memberitahumu kemana dan dimanapun aku berada setiap jam? Dasar! " jawabnya.

" Ya! Tentu saja harus. Itu agar aku tidak merasa khawatir Hyukie chagi~ .. " ujarku.

" Selalu dengan alasan itu. Dasar tuan Lee! " gerutunya.

Yah.. beginilah dia jika aku sudah bersikap possessive sedikit padanya. Hyukie, adalah yeoja yang paling tidak suka diatur. Diatur dalam maksud yang membuatnya merasa terkekang.

" Oppa, apa.. perasaanmu sudah merasa baikkan sekarang? " tanyanya.

Aku mengernyit bingung. " Maksudmu? "

" Hm.. maksudku, setelah kejadian kemarin, aku tahu kau pasti sangat marah besar. Apa.. perasaanmu sudah baikkan sekarang? "

Seketika rahangku mengeras. Pertanyaan itu membuatku kembali mengingat wajah si Cho sialan itu lagi.

" Oppa? " panggilnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Berusaha meredam rasa amarahku.

" Molla Hyukie-ah. Tapi jika mengingatnya, rasa marah itu kembali muncul. " jawabku.

" Ah.. begitu. " gumamnya yang masih dapat kudengar.

" Berarti, jika tadi malam aku tidak kembali turun dari kamar Sungmin, sudah kupastikan Kyuhyun akan habis ditanganmu oppa. Benar kan? " lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Yah.. kau benar! Seharusnya semalam kau tak kembali keluar. Oppa ingin sekali menghabisinya. " geramku.

" Oppa, kau mengerikan sekali. " ucapnya.

" Biar saja. Tapi sekalipun oppa menghajarnya, rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Sungmin selama ini. " lirihku.

Dia menghela nafas sejenak lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

" Oppa.. biar bagaimanapun, kau tak boleh berbuat seperti itu. Tak seharusnya kau menggunakan kedua tanganmu itu hanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahan yang kau pendam selama ini. Biarkanlah mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini berdua. Hanya dirinya, dan Sungmin. Kita disini hanya bertugas untuk membantu saja, tak lebih. Aku yakin, masalah ini akan terselesaikan. " jelasnya mantap.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya.

" Dan mulai sekarang. Kumohon, biarlah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang membantu untuk mengembalikan Sungmin seperti semula. "

" Mwo?! Hyukie-ah, jangan main-main! Oppa tak akan pernah membiarkan si Cho itu menemui Sungmin lagi. Tak akan! " tolakku.

" Ayolah oppa. Aku yakin jika Sungmin akan sembuh. "

" Ne? Darimana kau tahu? Bisa saja dia malah semakin melukai Sungmin. "

Kulihat ia yang tersenyum lembut padaku lalu menggeleng.

" Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengembalikan Sungmin seperti semula. Dia masih menyayangi Sungmin, oppa. Aku bisa melihat dari kedua matanya ketika ia datang kemari tadi malam. Dengan begitu, ia pasti akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Sungminnya kembali. Jadi, kumohon biarkan dia. Ne? " pintanya.

Aku berpikir keras. Entah apa yang harus kujawab. Aku takut jika Sungmin malah semakin terguncang. Tapi, entahalah.. aku merasa bahwa perkataan Hyukie barusan ada benarnya juga.

Lama aku bergumul dengan hatiku, akhirnya aku menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan.

" Gomawo oppa..! " pekiknya senang lalu memelukku erat.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendapatkan tingkahnya ini sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya.

" Tapi jika ia membuat Sungmin kembali sakit hati lagi, oppa tak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya. Aratchi? " kataku. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**Author POV**

Sedikit ragu, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memencet bel rumah Sungmin. Hari ini, ia sengaja untuk menyuruh Minho agar memimpin rapat. Untungnya Minho bisa menyanggupi.

Cklek.

" Annyeong haseyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " tanya yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja membukakan pintu rumah tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk. " Ne ennyeong haseyo. Apa.. saya bisa bertemu dengan.. Sungmin? " tanyanya.

" Ah, tuan temannya nona muda Sungmin ne? Nona ada dikamarnya, dia baru saja selesai mandi. Silahkan masuk. " jawab yeoja paruh baya itu seraya mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan duduk disofa putih ruang tamu itu setelah dipersilahkan.

Selama menunggu, kedua matanya terus menatap bergantian pada foto Sungmin dan Taemin yang terpajang di dinding ruang tersebut. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

" Pabo! Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya. "

**_Flashback On_**

" Chagi-ah, apa itu yeodongsaengmu? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk foto seorang yeoja manis yang terpajang di dinding ruang keluarga rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

" Ah! Ne. Dia yeodongsaengku. Namanya Taemin. Sekarang dia berada di Jepang bersama dengan kakek dan nenek kami. " jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

" Di Jepang untuk apa? " tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" Tentu saja untuk sekolah. " ucap Sungmin.

**_Flashback Off_**

" Kyuhyun-ah. "

Tepukkan lembut dibahu kanannya, membuat lamunan Kyuhyun buyar. Ia menoleh pada Hyuk Jae yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya.

" Eoh, Hyuk Jae-ah. " Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

" Apa kau kesini untuk menemui Sungmin? " tanya Hyuk Jae.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk ragu.

" Hm.. kalau begitu kebetulan sekali. "

" Ne? "

" Aku baru saja akan mengambilkan sarapan untuk Sungmin saat Jung ahjuma memanggilku tadi. Sekarang Sungmin sedang sendiri di kamar. Kalau bisa, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menemani Sungmin? "

Kyuhyun menatap Hyuk Jae dengan ragu.

" Hanya sebentar saja Kyuhyun-ah. Ne? " pinta Hyuk Jae.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak. " Geurae. Aku akan menemaninya. " jawab Kyuhyun.

" Gomawo. Kalau begitu, kau naiklah. Kamarnya berada disebelah kanan. Tapi ingat! Jangan membuatnya semakin takut padamu. Apalagi saat ini keadaannya sedang baik. Ara? " ucap Hyuk Jae mengingatkan.

" Ne, arasseo. "

Aku pun segera beranjak menuju kamar Sungmin setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan izin dari Hyuk Jae.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..!

" Masuk! " jawabnya dari dalam.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugup.

Cklek.

Yang pertama kali kulihat saat pintu kamarnya kubuka adalah warna pink. Ya, ruangan kamarnya didominasi oleh warna yang sangat disukainya.

Kulihat dirinya yang sedang duduk didekat jendela dan membelakangiku.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin dengan pelan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak membuat Sungmin merasa takut padanya.

Namja tampan itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menepuk bahu yeoja mungil yang masih belum mau untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum tangan putih pucatnya itu benar-benar menyentuh pundak Sungmin.

Puk.

Sungmin sedikit berjengit kaget dari tempatnya duduk saat pundaknya ditepuk oleh Kyuhyun. Yeoja cantik itu menoleh. Dan saat itu juga kedua matanya membulat mendapati Kyuhyun berada dibelakangnya. Badannya kembali gemetaran. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah mundur.

" N-neo.. " ucapnya terbata.

" Sungmin-ah.. gwaenchana? " tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Nafas Sungmin memburu seiring dengan keringat dingin yang menetes didahinya.

" N-nugu.. nuguya? " tanyanya sambil merapatkan diri ke dinding yang berada dibelakangnya.

" Nugu? Ini aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak mengenalku? " tanya Kyuhyun balik seraya mendekati Sungmin.

" K-Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun nugu? M-mollaseo! Ani! Jangan mendekatiku! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu! Kka! Kka! " usir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin lembut. Namun justru malah membuat yeoja cantik itu ketakutan.

" Kka! Jangan menyentuhku! Lepaskan aku! Keluar dari kamarku! Oppaaaaaa! " teriak Sungmin histeris. Air mata mulai turun membasahi kedua pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukkannya. Walau sedikit susah payah mengingat Sungmin yang masih terus memberontak. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya seraya membisikkan kata-kata tenang.

Dan tak sampai lima menit, entah kenapa Sungmin bisa tenang dalam pelukkannya. Hanya isak tangis yang masih terdengar dari bibir yeoja itu.

" Naya, Cho Kyuhyun. Neo jinjja mollaseo? Hum? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Sekilas ia mengingat wangi tubuh ini. Wangi mint yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai.

Hingga…

" Lepaskan dongsaengku Cho Kyuhyun-ssi! " sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk Sungmin sambil membelai kepala sang yeoja.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukkannya dan mendapati Donghae sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Sungmin sambil menatapnya tajam dan menusuk.

" Donghae hyung. " gumamnya.

* * *

**TBC..**

**Mian kalau update'nya kelamaan.**

**Lama banget malah.**

**Hehehe..**

**Setelah ini, Lita gak tahu masih bisa update ff ini lagi dalam waktu dekat atau gak.**

**Soalnya, laptop eonnie'nya Lita mau dipinjam sama samcon :)**

**Gomawo buat yg sudah review.**

**RnR please.. **

**See you in next chapter :)**


End file.
